1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fast-acting clamp, especially to a fast-acting clamp for a musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional clamp used to mount a musical instrument on an extending support comprises a U-shaped bracket (30), an L-shaped connector (31), a threaded rod (33) and a knob (34). The bracket (30) has a proximal side, a distal side and a through hole. The through hole is formed in the proximal side. The L-shaped connector (31) has a longitudinal leg and a transverse leg. The longitudinal leg is attached to the proximal side of the bracket (30) and has a threaded hole (32) corresponding to the through hole. The threaded rod (33) extends through the through hole, screws through the threaded hole (32) and has a proximal end. The knob (34) is mounted on the proximal end and is rotated to screw the threaded rod (33) into or out of the threaded hole (32). The musical instrument is mounted on the transverse leg of the connector (31), and the extending support is mounted in the bracket (30). The threaded rod (33) is screwed into the threaded hole (32) to attach the bracket (30) to the extending support. The threaded rod (33) is screwed out of the threaded hole (32) to release the bracket (30) from the extending support. Screwing the threaded rod (33) in or out to attach or release the bracket to or from the extending support is troublesome and slow.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a fast-acting acting clamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.